Grass trimmers are power tools in the garden tool field, which are used to trim the lawn or remove the weeds by cutting the weeds.
Currently known grass trimmers include a power assembly, such as a motor or an engine, and a cutting head, the cutting head is driven by the power assembly to rotate, such that a cutting member mounted to the cutting head is driven to rotate and cut the weeds.
However, during the operation of the currently known grass trimmer, the fragments of the weeds or other debris may rotate with the cutting head and wind onto an output shaft of the power assembly. As a result, the cutting operation is obstructed.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.